


regicide

by clxude



Series: achromatic verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Multi, Polyamory, kindaichi yuutarou-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: "Did we ruin ourselves?”kindaichi companion to achromatic,





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylarkOfTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/gifts).



> skylark wanted either kindaichi or kunimi pov, so i hope you like this even if it's shitty and i feel like shit  
> edited by sarcasticspacenerd

_ Flashes of color and -  _

 

Oh. A boy smiles at him, a fellow first year.

 

“My name is Yuutarou!” he says,  _ shouts,  _ really, once he blinks away all of the white splotches and nonsense coloration. It’s blinding, and his eyes sting ever so slightly. “What’s yours?”

 

“Akira.” He smiles, shy and small, with just the barest hint of teeth. “Kunimi Akira.”

 

…

 

Yuutarou finds his soulmate in the club room after their final practice. Akira had gone ahead of him while he stayed to help the coach with a few things. It comes as a surprise when Akira doesn’t turn around and smile. He doesn’t move, just stands perfectly still. The locker door blocks his face from view.

 

“Akira?”

 

He doesn’t answer. Yuutarou walks behind him and attempts to look in the locker. Inside is a single black button.

 

“One of the first years said he saw Kageyama leaving here towards the end of practice,” Akira says, voice hollow. “And that one of his buttons was missing.”

 

Akira turns to look at him, eyes welling up with tears. 

 

“Akira - “

 

“I can’t see them, Yuutarou. My secondary colors - they’re all gone.”

 

…

 

They go to Seijoh together. It’s the obvious choice, with Oikawa and Iwaizumi both on the team, and it helps, somewhat, knowing that Kageyama will never go there.

 

“My precious kouhai have come back to me!” Oikawa yells when they first walk into the gym. He’s captain again, but Yuutarou would expect anything less from his senpai.

 

“Where’s Kageyama-kun? I didn’t see his club registration form,” Iwaizumi says. He stands beside Oikawa, hand resting on the setter’s hip. Yuutarou is jealous - they seem to comfortable around each other, perfectly in sync. It probably just comes down to exposure, but Yuutarou doesn’t want to wait.

 

“You didn’t hear?” Oikawa’s face is neutral, but Yuutarou can hear the smile in his voice. “The poly bond had a fight. Tobio-chan is going to  _ Karasuno.” _

 

… 

 

They kiss, after the practice match.

 

It’s weird to see Kageyama after all this time, and it’s stranger still to see him almost enjoying himself with another team. Yuutarou hates seeing it, even after everything he did. He doesn’t own Kageyama, but Kageyama is  _ his,  _ and Akira’s.

 

They’re walking home from the gym, sides brushing in the darkness. Yuutarou doesn’t know who moves first, but then Akira’s lips are pressed against his, barely hard enough to constitute as a touch. 

 

It tastes like salt, and iron. 

 

Yuutarou pulls away, swallows. 

 

“Oh.” He feels like ice. He must have bitten his lip, even if he didn’t feel it, because he can taste copper in his mouth. “Oh.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Akira says. He takes a step away from Yuutarou, but Yuutarou stops him, and takes Akira’s hand in his.

 

“It’s okay,” Yuutarou replies. “I’m just...not ready.”

 

They never talk about it again.

  
  


…

 

“You did the right thing, really,” Oikawa tells them during practice. He and Yuutarou are trying  out the timing for a quick, with Akira on the other side of the net, blocking, in the hopes of having it down in time for the spring tournament. Karasuno was too close at the last game - Seijoh needs to be two steps ahead to keep their top spot.

 

It’s not working - Oikawa is always either a second ahead or a second behind, and Akira knows his soulmate’s motions well enough to always get at least a one touch on the ball.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Breaking up with Tobio-chan. You should never let anyone control you like that.”

 

“I don’t - “

 

Oikawa smiles. It’s the kind of look you give a dog that’s all skin and bones, or a child who’s failed and convinced they’ve done a job well done.

 

“Oh, but he pushed you further than you were willing to go, didn’t he? You and Sleepy-chan both, right?”

 

“I guess?” Akira looks confused, just as uncomfortable as Yuutarou feels. “But I don’t think - “

 

“You’re better off now, I promise. You trust your senpai, right?” His eyes glint, cold. There’s another expression there as well, but Yuutarou can decipher it. “But, I really think this conversation would be better suited elsewhere. Let’s get back to the quick, yeah?”

 

…

 

His back is pressed against the wall. Air catches in his throat and he can’t move. The voices in the club room keeping growing louder, screaming louder and louder until Kindaichi can make out each and every syllable. 

 

“You’re manipulating them, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says. The anger in his voice is tangible. 

 

“I’m really not - “

 

“You are, though! You’re so self-obsessed and convinced that you didn’t do anything wrong that you won’t even admit it! They could have been happy, they could have worked things out with Kageyama. But no, because you had to step in the way and bring your petty feud with you!”

 

“Tobio-chan is  _ ruining  _ me - “

 

“No, Tooru. You ruined yourself. You just don’t want to live with the consequences.”

 

“Hajime - “ His voice is breaking, cracking and fluctuating. Yuutarou swallows down a sob as tears well up in his eyes.  _ “Hajime - “ _

 

“He’s a  _ real person,  _ Tooru. He can’t help that he has natural born talent anymore than you can help that you don’t. He doesn’t deserve this, none of them do.”

 

“I just want - “

 

“I  _ just want _ you to get your fucking act together. You’re eighteen - this isn’t middle school anymore, so stop picking fights with every first year who doesn’t worship you.”

 

He storms out of the club room, slamming the door behind himself, before Yuutarou can react.

 

“I’m sorry,” he rushes to say. “I shouldn’t have listened in, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

“I...I wished you hadn’t overhead. I wanted to talk to you and Kunimi about this -  _ differently.”  _ He sighs, pushes his hair back. The hallway isn’t the brightest and Yuutarou’s colors feel a bit muted these days, but Iwaizumi’s eyes still look a bit glossy. “I’m sorry.”

 

Yuutarou blinks. “Why?”

 

“Tooru - he’s skittish, gets scared easy, never reacts well to change and adversity. I love him, despite that, but don’t encourage him. I don’t think that you will, but try to not mention Kageyama-kun in front of him.”

 

“I won’t, senpai!” His smile feels forced. 

 

“Thank you, Kindaichi.”

 

He starts to walk away, but Iwaizumi stops him.

 

“One more thing - “

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you sure this is what you wanted to happen?” Iwaizumi asked. “Or did you do it because you thought it was what was expected of you?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean - “

 

“It’s not too late, to change what happened,” Iwaizumi tells him. It feels more like an order, if Yuutarou is completely honest. “But, if you wait much longer, it will be.”

 

…

 

“Why did we - “ Even now, he can’t say those words. They choke him, strangle him, threaten to take away everything he still has left. “Why did we, back in middle school?”

 

“Break Kageyama’s heart?” Akira has never had a problem with saying it, laying out their crimes before the judge and jury. “Because he pushed too far.”

 

“But, didn’t we all just want to win? When did volleyball no longer mean anything to us?”

 

“I still care about - “

 

“Then why did that happen.”

 

Akira stops.

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

“Did we ruin ourselves?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - violet-boy, mother-iwa-chan  
> comments/kudos are cool i guess bye pals ill see you around


End file.
